


Защитник

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: визуал G - PG-13 зима-21 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe – Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Horses, Illustrations, Protective Steve Rogers, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: "– Как по мне, проклинать человека и превращать его в собаку – это и есть пакость. – Последнее слово Стив нарочно подчеркнул. Его затрясло – он не сомневался, с чем столкнулся лицом к лицу, и отлично знал, чем рискует, но могучая волна ярости и гнева уже захлестывала, увлекая за собой.""Some might say that cursing a man to be a dog was an unkind," Steve put a vicious twist on the word, "thing to do." Inside he was shaking, because he knew what he faced, he knew what he risked, but a fierce wave of anger, of rage, washed through him, carrying him forward.
Series: визуал G - PG-13 зима-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145048
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: 03 Визуал от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Защитник

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On a Pale Horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656900) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Иллюстрация к командному фику [На коне бледном](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962939/chapters/71072376).  
> This is the work from the biggest multifandom anonymous contest on AO3 (Fandom Combat). Use the Collection ( Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021) to see all works of the contest. Use our series (визуал G - PG-13 зима-21) to see all visual works of our team. Anonymous artist will be revealed in March.  
> We will be pleased to see your comments in any language!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5f/75/w44m9w1y_o.jpg)


End file.
